Fax Facis
by Ephemeral Dream
Summary: Uh, VK angsty fluff, if that exists. Uhm, this is just is how I would expect Violet and Klaus to get together. Klaus wants to be on his own, or so he thinks. And what does Violet want? If you don't like the couple, all you have to do is not read.


**Some general warnings: incest. That means Violet/Klaus. If you don't like, don't read, I really don't want "ew, that's gross" reviews. Although, I would hope that people who generally read my fics would know my opinions on incest from my Angel Sanctuary fic. **

**Other than that, I worked pretty hard on this. It may be corny at times, but I'm only sixteen, so go easy on me.**

**Uhm, enjoy and review.**

"This is nice."

The phrase sounded god awful in the empty hotel room.

"…"

Silence sounded even worse.

"Okay, maybe not."

Yes. Klaus Baudelaire was talking to himself.

It was crazy but, he reasoned, something had to fill this expansive silence that was the result of being alone. He frowned at the thought "alone", kicking his feet onto the bed and lying down. He wasn't alone, really. The girls, Violet and Sunny, were right next door. If Klaus wanted to, all he had to do was knock on the door to the left that joined the two hotel rooms, and the door would open. And with that, there would be Violet, Sunny in one arm, with that half smirk, half smile she always greeted him with.

So, then, why did this feel so lonely?

It had been a while since the Baudelaire orphans had started this routine of constantly moving around and living in hotel rooms. For sure, now that Olaf was dead (a fact that burned somehow inside Violet and Klaus's hearts; somehow it didn't seem enough that he'd died in a simple house fire), the Baudelaire orphans had enough money and security to live such lives of leisure.

But tonight was the first night that Klaus had ever been alone alone. Until this night, they'd always shared a room, always shared a bed, and Klaus silently cursed himself for ever changing that.

It was him that morning who had told Violet that maybe now that they were on there own, it was inappropriate for all of them to sleep together. When she had blinked unknowingly, he had grimly elaborated. He still remembered his words. He recited them now, as if to remind himself exactly why he was lying on a hard hotel bed that felt so cold with only his body warmth as heat.

"Because brothers and sisters our age…just _don't_ sleep together."

He had convinced himself and Violet too, apparently. By the end of the day, there had been an extra hotel room checked out under the name "Baudelaire" and all his stuffed packed lightly for the transfer.

"Because brothers and sisters our age just don't sleep together."

Klaus winced. He had tried to put more conviction in the words this time, but they sounded so hollow to his ears.

Maybe they had sounded hollow to Violet also. For the rest of the day, she hadn't looked him in the eye. They had taken Sunny to the park that afternoon, and she'd sat in silence watching as he'd played with their younger sister. For dinner, Violet had fed Sunny quickly, before excusing them both, saying she wasn't hungry. Well, he hadn't expected that one. Had she felt abandoned, he wondered. Impossible, he thought. After all they'd gone through, having a single door between their rooms couldn't jeopardize their close relationship. Maybe she was sad then. But, no, that was impossible too. Violet was a smart girl, an inventor; surely she had understood.

He had, right?

It was necessary. Right?

Somehow, Klaus managed to push those thoughts back, moving instead into another, slightly, though not by much, more comfortable topic. Was Violet, for whatever reason, mad at him? He thought about her silence. He also thought about her readiness, and almost alacrity, in getting him his own room. Klaus hadn't said it had to happen today, necessarily, just someday.

Then, another thought entered his head. Maybe he should just go see Violet. Knock on the door. Explain it full out. It wasn't that he didn't loved her. Of course he did. Even if Sunny was also his sister, she was just a baby, and Klaus loved Violet more than anyone else in his life. Violet had to understand that.

Full of sudden conviction, Klaus approached the wretched door that in this moment he decided to direct his anger at. Forgetting to knock, Klaus twisted the door handle and found himself surprised as the object of his frustration opened.

"Violet?" He whispered.

It was dark in her room. The lights were off, and he could hear Sunny's soft breathing, an indication of his baby sister's sound sleep. Klaus would have given up and gone back to his room, had he not noticed the ethereal yellow light that shone from underneath the bathroom door. The boy approached the bathroom with caution and found himself once more surprised – this time by a sound. Straining to listen, he made out whimpers and sniffles.

Klaus opened the bathroom door and called to his older sister once more.

"Violet?"

And there she was, sitting with her knees squeezed against her on the cold tile floor. Although her hair swept about her like a curtain, he could see she had tears streaming down her face and sniffles sending small earthquakes through her body. As soon as she saw him, Violet ducked her face down into her arms in fervent refusal to recognize Klaus.

He winced at the action, but extended a hand to her shoulder. Then, words came tumbling out.

"Oh, Violet, I'm sorry, I really am."

She barely peeked over her arms before a fresh wave of tears set in. Her breathe was haggard as she spoke in a harsh voice.

"God, Klaus, don't look at me like that. I already feel pathetic enough for letting you see me like this…"

"Are you mad at me, Violet?"

"…What?"

She looked up into his face. Seeing he was being completely sincere, she let out a sort of odd laugh that succeeded in somewhat breaking the tension.

"Klaus, no, it's not that. It's nothing really…"

She trailed off, and he said nothing in response. As if lack of words spoke what he was thinking better than real ones could. Brother and sister were so close that she understood the meaning too. _I don't believe you._

"You know, tears just come sometimes. It's nothing really. Really small things-"

He cut her off. "Like today? Me wanting my own room."

She laughed another odd laugh before responding.

"Yes…like today. It really is…"

She trailed off once more and he let her gather her thoughts into something she could express coherently.

"I just began to think, Klaus, that you'll go off on your own one day, and you know, Sunny, too. And then what? …And then, I'll be all alone."

Sunny had been mentioned, but Klaus knew enough to understand that Violet had added her name as a sort of an afterthought to her words. She was talking about herself, but her words were awkwardly telling him something more.

"I wouldn't ever leave you Violet," Klaus answered, and he wondered if he should say more. But, drawing a blank on what exactly "more" was, he allowed Violet to speak.

Violet, on her part, seemed to be torn between words, if her scrunched eyebrows were of any indication.

"That just isn't true, Klaus," Violet spoke somewhat harshly. Her voice trembled if only slightly.

He was surprise by little outburst, but said nothing, awed by her words/

"You will leave me," she continued, vindictively, "You'll go off with Isadora one day – you'll want a family…"

Here she corrected herself, because using Isadora's name was blowing things out of proportion, and Klaus would point that out. She laughed silently to herself – he was always practical like that. Maybe that's why she…

"I don't really mean Isadora, but that's not the point. If it's not Isadora, it might as well be, because there will be a girl, Klaus, there will be. And she'll take you away from me, whether you realize it or not."

The words had poured out her mouth, leaving her surprised, and for the moment, with nothing left to say.

So here, she paused and allowed a hiccup, before looking at him inquisitively. It only lasted a second, but to him, it was an eternity sinking into her wide eyes. He felt as if perhaps he could find something in those guarded orbs, but only succeeded in being pulled into their depths. For her part, Violet hoped to read something in all of his face, not just his eyes. Now that more thoughts had entered her mind, it was as if she needed to gage what she was saying. However, whatever she hoped to find in his physiognomy, it wasn't there.

She looked away from him, and from years of living with her, caring for her, loving her, Klaus could tell she was still holding something back when she next spoke.

"I feel like a mother saying all that – which is funny because not wanting to be alone is such a childish thing, right?"

Here now, her voice trembled a little, and in her voice there was something Klaus couldn't understand. It was as if it was begging him for something, but he wouldn't call it quite pleading.

"But that's not what I mean. I don't love you like a mother, Klaus. _Not at all_."

"I wouldn't ever leave you, Violet," Klaus repeated, but he put more emphasis and conviction in this time. This time the conviction did not ring hollow to his ears as they had when he was alone in his own room.

Still, she wasn't convinced.

"But how do you _know_?" She questioned him in a hurt voice, before answering her own question. "You don't, Klaus, you just don't."

Something took over Klaus as he leaned forward to embrace his sister. She could hear his husky breathe. His mouth was right next to her ear.

"I do know."

A pause. Then, he pulled away and lifted his fingers to gently tilt Violet's face up.

"I wouldn't ever leave you for another girl, Violet."

His face drew near hers now and looked straight into her eyes. And maybe, just maybe he found in them what he'd been looking for before.

"Because the girl I love…"

His fingers were warm, especially against the cold of the hotel bathroom. Just now, she noticed that, this whole time, he hadn't been wearing his glasses. It was odd that she hadn't realized before – she always seemed to make a note of everything about him. Even in her mind she was rambling, she realized. Her impractical thoughts were cut off.

"…Is right here."

He leaned forward and pushed his lips against hers in a gentle kiss. The kiss held for a few moments, before, achingly, he pulled back, breaking it. Perhaps, caught in the moment, he had gone too far. This was never supposed to happen. But, now that it had, he wondered what he should do.

"Klaus?"

He hadn't prepared for this. He'd always shoved his deepest feelings and thoughts about Violet somewhere else. But, it this moment of uncertainty, they came back.

"I love you, Violet."

As soon as they left his lips, Klaus realized that those words were, perhaps, what Violet had been stumbling to say earlier. Her soft voice echoed back to him from moments not so far in the past.

_I don't love you like a mother, Klaus. Not at all._

His words shook Violet more than her sniffles had before. They took a hold of something inside of her. They were simple words, painfully beautiful when they came from his mouth.

Instinctively, she ducked herself into his arms, an awkward embrace, but tears were streaming down her face. Her fingers entwined themselves into the cloth of his back as if she were afraid all this wasn't real. She was scared.

"You know this is wrong, right?" It wasn't really a question that she spoke. It wasn't really anything.

Neither of them knew who spoke next. Perhaps, both Violet and Klaus had spoken together. But somewhere, in the yellow light of that cold hotel bathroom, came the passionate…

"I don't care."

**My first ASUOE fic, yay. I must confess that I haven't read any of the books. Only watched the movie and read a bunch of VK fanfics. Still, I hoped I wrote this fairly decent. Awww, Violet and Klaus, such an angsty and cute couple. I'm not sure if I'm continuing this, but I like it for sure.**

**Well, please review. That's my only charge for letting you read this fic, and you don't even have to pay that. But, I would appreciate it, so go!**


End file.
